


big time crush

by Anonymous



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 4+1, All the crushes, Crushes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Crush, First Gay Crush, In a way, M/M, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, but it only applies for the +1, everyone's gay awakening is blue haired yeonjun - the au, not really but i like calling this fic that lol, they're very short mini fics together making this joined thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the four times yeonjun made his dongsaengs fall for him and the one time he was the one falling in love instead.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Everyone, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179
Collections: Anonymous





	big time crush

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Yxzyx for the idea! as they were on anon i can't gift it directly but anyway i hope you liked it and that i did justice to the prompt. yeonjun hot! yeonjun attractive! yeonjun makes every man gay!  
> also, idk if anyone cares lol but i (artist pallet anon) am going to be posting the rest of my txt fics (the donated prompts as well as my own ideas) less frequently than usual for many reasons, so sorry if the tag remains a bit dry... i still wanna keep writing for them but i have other ideas off anon from my other fandoms to work on, as well as vacations are ending soon so free time is going to be shorter... yeah. sorry, dear moas! i'm still going to be around though, and posting whenever i can. just not as much as the first two weeks of january. can you believe this is my eight posted txt work, and seventh of the year? yeah. wild, i know HAHA  
> xoxo,  
> 🎨

one.

it was summer break and, for soobin, that meant finally getting to hang out with his favourite hyung. now that yeonjun had graduated high school and was a freshman in university, he never had time to spend with any of his dongsaengs. they only talked with the older through texting, when they did. it was frustrating, at least for the tall senior. 

so, now that he finally could hang out with him, he was _extremely_ enthusiastic. 

"soobin-ah! have you grown? damn, chill a bit, it’s not like hyung is going to pass you easily."

the younger turned around towards the familiar face, ready to welcome him with a wide grin. but, once he looked at him, his smile melted in shock. “woah. hyung, your hair…”

yeonjun blinked at that, a shy smile forming on his lips after a couple of seconds as he ruffled a hand towards his head. his hair, that used to be almost pitch black, was now a vivid hue of blue. “oh, this? my roommate loves changing his friends’ hair colours and i guess that applies to me too.”

“i see”, he said quickly, looking away. “it looks… nice. it looks _really_ nice on you.”

“thank you, i thought so too!”, yeonjun smiled and soobin’s chest burned. “you look really nice today too. but please, stop growing. soon your chin is going to hit the top of my head.”

the imagery that came from those words made his cheeks burn, but he forced a cough, hiding his face behind his palm. “it’s not like you’re _that_ smaller than me!”

“i still am smaller! it hurts my hyung pride.”

“is that so~?”, he teased in aegyo, petting his blue hair. “what a shame, my hyung is a baby.”

“i’m not a baby”, he said in pout, crossing his arms. “anyway, we have a movie to watch, don’t we? let’s get going already before we miss it.”

the younger rolled his eyes, but deep down he was nervous. hell, he was already pinning hard on yeonjun, but with him looking like this? he could only fall for him _deeper_.

two.

taehyun couldn’t stop staring at yeonjun. it was strange, he was still the hyung he knew but also… there was something off. something that didn’t let him stop staring at him.

first of all, he had his hair blue. but also, he seemed taller. stronger, too. it was weird.

they were all bowling, safe for kai, who was visiting his family in hawaii. he was teaming up with beomgyu as yeonjun teamed up with soobin, and his team was currently leading. he should be ecstatic, should be throwing his obvious victory at the older duo’s face, but instead… he was silent.

“taehyun-ah, you fine?”, it was soobin who said that. “you’re way too quiet for someone who’s first.”

“i’m just… thinking, i guess.”

“about what?”, yeonjun asked, putting his arm around his shoulder instinctively.

taehyun’s stomach flipped at that, but he tried his best to not show it, hiding it under a straight face. “thinking-- about how-- how you two will have to buy us dinner later.”

the oldest pouted, complaining about how spoiled his dongsaeng was. soobin laughed in disbelief, but soon turned away as the youngest choi called him for his turn.

“hyung”, he whispered to beomgyu as he pulled him to the side, so the other two couldn’t hear them. “don’t you think yeonjun-hyung is looking a bit… odd?”

the older stared blankly at him. “ _odd_.”

“not a bad odd!”, he was quick to correct himself. “but he’s different. he’s not his usual self… it’s like university made him blossom or something of the sorts.”

beomgyu turned to stare at the oldest, tilting his head. “huh. i hadn’t noticed it. he probably just got older.”

taehyun frowned at that, staring back at the oldest hyung. he was previously wearing long sleeves, but now his entire right arm was exposed and it made him stop breathing for a while.

oh no. yeonjun had grown to become _hot_ and that was having effects on him.

“yeah. he’s just older”, he lied as he gulped down, grabbing his water bottle and swallowing half of it.

three.

beomgyu thought a lot about what his younger friend had said. yeah, yeonjun was different, but so what? it was probably the university air. it was probably just adulthood knocking on his door and nothing more. it was normal, he supposed.

still, he couldn’t stop thinking about it whenever he saw the now blue haired one, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how taehyun - he mentally paused for a bit - was right. something _was_ odd about him. 

“beomgyu-yah, where are you looking at?”, the older questioned him as he tilted his head. oh no, he was pouting. oh no, it made him feel things.

“nowhere!”, he shouted, looking away. huh, what was this? he’s never felt anything like that before, and beomgyu knew yeonjun for a few years now. there was no way for him to feel this… embarrassed? he wasn’t even sure what this feeling was!

his heart didn’t stop beating so fast and his face felt warm. what was this? was he sick?

“you okay?”, his hyung asked, concerned. “you seem unwell.”

“i think so, i’m not sure--”

he stopped responding when he noticed yeonjun getting closer, a hand resting on his forehead. “yeah, you do feel quite hot. do you want to go home? we can always go to the pc-bang later.”

“but you’re busy with university, it’s nothing much--”

“choi beomgyu, it’s _not_ nothing. really, i don’t mind”, the blue haired smiled at him, and it made his chest tighter. “whenever i’m free we’ll go again, okay? my treat. but today, i’m taking you home.”

he wanted to refute, but instead, he nodded. wow, his hyung was so nice. he barely had free time and he had wasted it by getting sick, but instead of being mad, he was smiling at him and being so kind. yeonjun was so sweet, he loved him--

wait.

he _what_?!

“…kkyu?”, the older tilted his head, noticing how he had stopped in place abruptly. “are you going to pass out? puke? or--”

“no, i’m just a bit dizzy”, he lied and quickly regretted it, as yeonjun pulled him to support his smaller shape.

“just hold onto hyung, then. i’ll take care of you until we get you home.”

“th-- thank you, yeonjun-hyung”, he whispered. _i think i love you, yeonjun-hyung_ , he thought, but kept it to himself.

four.

kai had already expected that, once he returned to korea, his oldest friend would look different. as he spent almost all of his summer break overseas, he was the only one who hadn’t seen yeonjun’s ‘new shocking look’, quoting his same age friend. however, he was expecting it to be a minimal change, him losing some of his baby fat and having some grown-up aura around him. that was it.

that was not, _actually_ , just it.

“hyuka-yah! it’s been so long since i saw you!”, yeonjun ran towards him and hugged him tight as soon as their eyes met. it made him laugh at how childish his hyung still acted, but even so… 

“nice hair”, he said awkwardly as he was crushed. “i mean, you look nice in blue.”

“it’s a little faded though, it looked more bright before”, the older said casually. “but thanks, kai. by the way, have you grown? what’s with you all and growing up?”

“are you in place to say that, hyung? since when do you look like this?”

yeonjun raised a brow. “like what?”

kai paused. how could he explain that nicely? “like-- did you work out or something?”

the blue haired tilted his head in thought. “not exactly. i joined a dance club, though, so i move a lot.”

“oh. okay, i guess that’s why. it explains.”

yeonjun looked down his arms and legs, still confused. he had never noticed his hyung’s features and he was also sure he’s _never_ noticed that in any man _ever_. it made him mildly confused, as he thought he’d spend all his life feeling _this_ towards only women. but apparently he was wrong.

“you two, are you going to be hugging in the middle of the mall for too long?”, taehyun said with a raised brow. “by the way, you are my best friend and i deserve a hug like that.”

“jealous much?”, soobin laughed.

“hey, i thought _i_ was your best friend!”

“beomgyu-hyung, you’re my best _hyung_ friend”, the boy rolled his eyes. kai ignored their rambling and decided to oblige by hugging his same age friend. and, then, he was forced to hug the remaining duo, because they _‘missed their baby as much as taehyunie did’_!

they spent the entire afternoon walking around the mall and decided to finish the event by going to the nearest karaoke. kai had managed to ignore his previous confusion by hanging out with the younger half of their circle of friends, but it all hit him back once it was the oldest’s turn to sing, giving his all until his veins popped from his neck and arms.

and like that, kai had finished the day with _two_ new certain discoveries: one, that yeonjun was extremely attractive and two, that he wasn’t as straight as he thought.

* * *

“your time is up, yeonjun-ah!”, his roommate exclaimed happily, signalling him to their shared shower room. “wash that up! let’s see how it looks like!”

“fine, wooyoung-ah, stop shouting”, yeonjun rolled his eyes, walking towards the room. he was careful as he washed his hair, feeling that its naturally smooth texture was now so rough. it hurt him a bit that he had damaged so bad his hair and regret was blossoming on his chest. maybe he shouldn’t have let the other do whatever _he_ wanted with _his_ hair, just because _he_ thought that it would look nice on him. he probably only did that to match with his own silver-purple. he shouldn’t have listened to jung wooyoung.

“if it looks bad i’m killing you.”

“shut up, i’m drying _your_ hair.”

“i can still vocalize my hate for you as you do it.”

“want me to burn it? i won’t hesitate”, the younger threatened, which made him shut up instantly.

yeonjun started getting mentally ready to the disaster that could be on top of his head, planning his expenses and wondering how much he could save to fix it. he heard wooyoung make fun of his drama but he ignored him, after all, it was all his fault.

“done, you drama queen. go check yourself now, you look hot as fuck.”

“i doubt that will--”, he started speaking, but it died down once he eyed the mirror. his hair was a bright hue of blue, hard to look away. but… _wow_. it looked so nice, it fitted him better than his natural hair colour.

“so?”, wooyoung asked as he crossed his arms.

yeonjun was still astonished. “oh my god, wooyoung-ah. i think i just fell in love with myself.”

“and you’re welcome.”

that made him frown. “i still hate you for this, though.”

“whatever. all boys and girls are going to fall for you and you liking it or not, it’s thanks to _me_.”

he kept appreciating himself in the mirror. and, considering how quick he was to fall in love with his new look, maybe he had a point. _maybe_.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you don't feel baited by the +1 being self love LMAO


End file.
